


Ellie the Matchmaking Cthulu Vine

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [26]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Cloud (Implied), Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Vampire Sephiroth, Witch Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: Just one witch, his cthulu monster hybrid, and the vampire that really, really wants in his pants.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 208





	Ellie the Matchmaking Cthulu Vine

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't sexualize the vine.

A leafed vine crept ever closer to its target’s pillow, inch by inch, freezing with every hitch in breath and every shift of the sleepers body. Then, **finally** , it had reached its intended spot. With a happy, careful wiggle-dance, the vine pressed itself as close to the space between the sleeper’s chin and its shoulder as it could, curling up into itself and settling into a circle. It released its own, soundless version of a happy sigh and prepared itself to go to sleep. 

Only for a heartless, uncaring hand to abruptly lift the little vine up and toss it as far from the sleeper as it could get. 

If it had been able to, the little vine would have cried. 

Cloud ignored the voiceless dramatics of the vine he had just thrown away from him, turning his attention instead to the plethora of the vine’s brethren that were now stretched out over his bed like a bunch of tired, lazy cats numerous enough to practically be a blanket. 

Cloud frowned and turned his attention to his canopy, where even more vines stretched across and formed the top in a living, writhing mass. 

“I thought I told you that you all that you weren’t allowed on any of the fabric portions of the bed? Especially when I’m **in** it.” Cloud asked in a pointed tone. They both knew that Ellie was fully aware of that rule.

Only the most polite, obedient ones of Ellie’s vines slithered from the bed and back around the posts in a chastised manner. The rest of them, spoiled, disobedient things that they were, stayed where they were, as if asking him to just try to move them. 

Cloud sighed deeply and closed his eyes so he could instead **try** to go back to sleep. 

“You guys are the reason why I can never bring anyone home with me, you know that, right?” he asked philosophically, not really expecting any form of answer. Ellie and her vines could get across other information perfectly fine some way or another, but they never bothered trying to make themselves clear when it came to matters like this. Unless they were being sassy little shits. 

Cloud sighed again, before settling himself more firmly back into his pillow. No sense in rehashing an argument he already knew he’d lose (somehow, even if the being he was arguing with never argued **back** ) so he might as well just get back to sleep. 

Kadaj was visiting tomorrow, and he always got pouty when Cloud’s tiredness kept him from paying what he viewed as the proper amount of attention, and Cloud didn’t need him to spark a visit from his coven leader because he’d gone home to whine about Cloud’s ‘neglecting’ him. 

The last time that had happened, Sephiroth had wound up finding reason to stay for _days_ , and it had honestly wound up being bad for Cloud’s health, with the way that his heart kept racing around the vampire. Oblivious as he’d been, at first Cloud had thought he reacted that way every time he saw Sephiroth because of some subconscious fear of the vampire. 

Having now seen Sephiroth stepping out from a moonlit lake, completely naked with **none** of his attributes hidden from view, Cloud was now _painfully_ aware that it was anything but fear that flustered him whenever Sephiroth got within five feet of him. 

Yeah, he was definitely going to need his rest. He’d do anything to avoid another encounter where he bumbled through a confusing, nonsense greeting before standing there and eyeing all possible escape routes until he was finally able to get away. 

***

Ellie liked Kadaj- Ellie liked _all_ of Sephiroth’s coven, in fact, and that especially included Sephiroth himself- and that wasn’t usually a big issue, except for when she had apparently decided to distract Kadaj from discussing business with Cloud. Business that Cloud had really wanted to get taken care of quickly, so he could get Kadaj back out his door and get rid of the lingering threat of a potential visit from Kadaj’s coven leader. 

“Aren’t you just the most beautiful example of a plant I’ve ever seen? Yes, you are! You outshine even the most glorious of hydrangeas.” Kadaj cooed as a thick, heavy vine stretched itself out over his lap. They really were a lot more like cats than anything else, Cloud mused as he watched the vine preen and soundlessly purr as Kadaj ran a careful hand over it. Kadaj obligingly extended his petting to the second vine that pressed itself it his lap shortly after, frowning down at it after a moment. 

“I do believe this vine is looking a little brown, poor thing. Are you taking care of Ellie, brother? Making sure she’s getting plenty of water?” 

Cloud didn’t know why Kadaj, and the others in Sephiroth’s coven, insisted on calling him brother, a term they used for no one else not in their coven. But they all had, from the very first instance of watching he and Sephiroth interact with one another as Sephiroth was introducing Cloud to his coven. They’d never stopped; not even when Cloud asked them to. The best he’d ever gotten from them was a quiet mumble that calling him by any other term was strange when he was going to be their big brother one day, so they might as well get used to the address now. Not even Cloud afterward insisting that he was never going to become a vampire had stopped it. 

“That vine is always like that, Kadaj, it’s just how it naturally it is. Ellie gets her water from the part of her body rests in the lake out back. Unless that’s dried up sometime soon- and trust me, it hasn’t- she gets plenty of water. Now, can you _please_ tell me the rest of the spells that Sephiroth was wanting?”

“Ah.” Kadaj answered with an apologetic pat to the vine that was now embarrassedly wilted in his lap, “It’s a shame that some of us aren’t capable of appreciating true beauty until we’ve been corrected, pretty girl. I do apologize.”

“The spells, Kadaj?” Cloud repeated, fighting back a sigh. Suddenly he straightened in his chair and narrowed his eyes at his visitor. Kadaj was behaving quite standoffish today. He wasn’t trailing after Cloud when he went into other rooms for ingredients or anything else. He wasn’t lavishing attention on Cloud. He wasn’t clinging or demanding attention like he usually did. Almost as if he were hiding something. 

Something like-

“Well, eldest brother wanted to tell you the rest of the spells himself when he came to visit tomorrow, big brother.” Kadaj said finally. 

Something like his coven leader having planned an unexpected visit to Cloud’s home. 

Fuck.

***

But the next night, Cloud waited and waited for Sephiroth for hours without any sign that the vampire was coming. 

“It’s strange for Sephiroth not to have shown up when Kadaj said he was going to.” Cloud mused to himself and partially to Ellie as he walked into his room while frowning absently over his shoulder in thought, “I hope that everything is alright.”

“Hmm. I suppose you could say that things aren’t terrible, but I am starting to get a little uncomfortable. If nothing else, I believe that it’s reached the point that I feel out of place, being, well. I believe you can see for yourself.” 

In a panic, Cloud’s eyes sprung from his door to where the voice had come from, taking stock of the situation currently going on in his bed. 

And oh, _how_ could Cloud see. Everything. Absolutely everything. Every single inch of Sephiroth’s skin, because none of it was clothed, because Ellie’s vines _were also holding him stretched out and lying flat on the bed._

Cloud slammed his eyes shut as his face burned.

“Sephiroth.” He began hopelessly, “I am so, so sorry. I didn’t- Ellie’s **never** \- I wasn’t expecting her to do something like **this**. Ever. I can’t apologize enough. I’ll **make** her let go if I have to.” 

And he would. While he’d never done anything to ever harm Ellie before, if she didn’t start letting go of Sephiroth in the next few seconds, he would use his magic to _burn_ the vines holding Sephiroth off. 

But before he could finish preparing to do that, the vines around the bed reached out to grab him and take him hostage, as well. 

Cloud again flushed a brilliant, burning red as the vines yanked him onto the bed on his back and flipped and arranged Sephiroth so that instead of being in a similar position, he was now looming over Cloud, cradled between Cloud’s legs and pressed so closely from middle to toe that only clothing separated their skin. 

Which wouldn’t have been half as bad as it was, if it weren’t for the fact that Cloud **knew** he was failing to hide the absolute want that was flooding through him as he looked up at Sephiroth who was in a position that had appeared in his dreams all too often. 

“Oh?” Sephiroth purred teasingly with a raised eyebrow, heat and amusement battling for dominance in his gaze as he took in Cloud’s expression, “Is _this_ how you prefer things, Cloud? Not that I much blame you. I have a preference for my current position, myself.” 

Cloud jumped a bit as Sephiroth ran one newly free hand down Cloud’s left thigh. 

“You better be careful, or I’ll decide to accept what you’re offering.” Cloud warned with a dark glare up at the smirking vampire. 

Sephiroth’s smirk gained a hint of fang as his expression became challenging, a wealth of want causing his own, cat-green gaze to almost **glow** , “Well, if you did it would be about time. I was beginning to wonder what I would have to do to get you to take my offers **seriously**.” 

Cloud let out a growl of his own as his final bit of self-restraint broke, and this time, it wasn’t Ellie’s vines that yanked Sephiroth down to press his lips against Cloud's own.

**Author's Note:**

> Ellie is really a malboro-cthulu mix, and Cloud has had her since he rescued her from a witch that had planned to use her to take over the world. They've been mutually codependent ever since. 
> 
> Something happier since I've only been posting sad Sephiroth/Cloud stuff lately. (Sorry not sorry, but their ship is a certain sort of fucked up tragic that captivates me.) But I get that fluff is needed sometimes, so this. 
> 
> Lightly edited, so please let me know of mistakes.


End file.
